


Tradition and Ceremony

by badgerandk



Series: Chiss Lay Eggs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eli Vanto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Eli reflects on recent events. He is glad Thrawn has calmed down and wonders about sharing some "art"------Carcun'co cart'ar = future hope (An Expected Child/unhatched child)g'ezi = Egg
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Chiss Lay Eggs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chiss Lay Eggs





	Tradition and Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Anon and moariel for the idea of smut featuring Chiss:    
>  [ https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184620380160/since-the-chiss-are-myths-on-lysatra-i-bet-there ](https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184620380160/since-the-chiss-are-myths-on-lysatra-i-bet-there)   
>    
>  See wukeskywalker's headcanon    
>  [ https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184468629505/so-about-the-chiss-laying-eggs-thing-how-does-it ](https://wukeskywalker.tumblr.com/post/184468629505/so-about-the-chiss-laying-eggs-thing-how-does-it)   
>  for the biological details 

Life was going better. Thrawn had finally chilled out (well a little) and Eli wasn’t working ridiculous hours anymore. Eli was frustrated though. There were so many ceremonies around the baby ( _Carcun'co cart'ar_ not baby)! Admittedly, they seemed to all be similar to things that he remembered couples doing back home but they all seemed, so formal. Thrawn keeps pulling the _g’ezi_ from the incubator and making a nest on the bed. Which really made Eli worry. Apparently body warmth was considered superior, and Thrawn assured him that now that the _g’ezi_ ’s shell had hardened that it was almost impossible to break it from the outside. Apparently, he had a special tool that he used to dispose of the eggs that weren’t fertilized. Eli sighed. And then Thrawn destroyed them completely because he was concerned about cloning technology. Wincing, Eli flashes back to how he had to sneak the egg into a targeting area and then had to come up with a reasonable excuse to have a TIE fighter blast it. It still felt wrong to have the _Carcun'co cart'ar_ on the bed though. Too many memories of broken eggs on the floor growing up. 

It wasn’t all bad. He had no idea that Chiss could _purr_ . Best night sleep he had in months. Waking up to was nice too, he felt his face flush as he remembered how the purring had a _very_ different effect after he was rested. It was fairly awkward at first but thankfully there weren’t any taboos about intimacy around the _Carcun'co cart'ar_. 

They also had quite a bit of fun learning about what Chiss consider age-appropriate. Embarrassing too. Who knew that Thrawn had a whole collection of smut. When he asked “Why” all Thrawn had done was look at him blankly. “It is art” was all he had said. Eli bit his lip, maybe he should share some of his favorite books from his teenage years. If he was so interested in art after all.

“The Blue Trollop” was pretty bad looking back but “Red-Eyed Lover” & “50 Shades of Blue” were certainly better than the Alderaanian “Smuggle Your Heart” that Thrawn shared. Eli snorted, though that wasn’t saying much. And “The Blue Devil” was still his favorite. Particularly now that he was with Thrawn. Eli was very thankful for his darker complexion as he passed some troopers.

Yes, he would share them tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Carcun'co cart'ar = future hope (An Expected Child/unhatched child)  
> g'ezi = Egg
> 
> I was going through my WIPs and realized this was close so I decided to finish it.


End file.
